Silverquest
by Leopardfeather7
Summary: When an unprovoked attack leads to the death of a deputy, and then a leader, chaos and the need for revenge engulf the clans. One warrior must recover the lost peace between them, or risk the destruction of the clans. I Don't Own Warriors.
1. Characters

Stormclan

Leader: Leopardstar- dark gray she-cat with black spots

Deputy: Silvertail- gray tom with darker stripes and muzzle

Medicine Cat: Stormleaf- Black she-cat with white chest, and feet

Warriors

Fleetfire- dark ginger tom with brown eyes

Lemondust- pale yellow she-cat with hazel eyes

Flowerstone- creamy she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Hawkflight- dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and tail

Smokefur- chestnut tom with gray patches near back

Windfoot- light black she-cat with darker spots

Frecklepelt- white she-cat with tan spots and blue eyes

Nightflash- liver chestnut tom with yellow eyes

Spottedfleck- white tom with large black spots,

Cloudfoot- all white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sunheart- bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Larksong- light tan she-cat with scars on ears, tail, and back

Tideflower- chestnut she-cat with white feet, face, and tail

Jazzfeather- white tom with brown patches (former kittypet)

Cherrydove- white and maroon colored she-cat

Otterfang- light brown tom with black feet, muzzle, and stripes

Brackenthorn- chestnut tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Apprentices

Squirrelpaw- light ginger she-cat with darker paws and green eyes

Wolfpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip

Ashpaw- White tom with dark gray stripes on tail, face, and back. Has amber eyes

Queens

Sludgefur- black and white she-cat with green pale green eyes

Kits: Emberkit, Icekit, and Dirtkit

Sandberry- tan she-cat with darker feet and muzzle

Kits: Robinkit

Dappleblaze- gray she-cat with black feet, tail tip, and ears

Kits: Barkkit, Dewkit, Amberkit

Elders

Rippletooth- black tom with broken tail and white tail tip

Bluestorm- light gray tom with blue eyes

Snowclan

Leader: Lilystar- all black she-cat with orange eyes

Deputy: Seafeather- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine: Shadowbird- cream she-cat with black stripes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Warriors

Yarrowpelt-white tom with chestnut patches

Reedclaw- red tom with white tail tip and green eyes

Sandstripe- dark brown she-cat with light tan stripes near muzzle

Ravenheart- chestnut tom with black feet

Thunderpelt- light brown tom with blue eyes

Hailcloud- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Featherdust- gray and white she-cat with black tail tip

Troutflight- cream colored tom with black spots

Riverclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Silverflame- Gray and white she-cat with a black tail tip

(ect. not going to list them all, since they're side characters)

Birchclan

Leader: Falconstar- chestnut tabby tom with a black dorsal stripe

Deputy: Skystream- white she-cat with a black stripped tail

Medicine: Frostflame- ginger she-cat with light gray patches

Warriors

Deerstrike- brown tom with white spots

Redfur- dark ginger tom with blue eyes and a white tipped tail

Mistywind- light gray she-cat with white spots

Pinkpad- cream she-cat with brown eyes

Stoneclan

Leader: Thornstar- light chestnut tom with black patches

Deputy: Whiteclaw- white tom with green eyes

Medicine- Wheattail- brown she-cat with cream stripes

Warriors

Flameberry- russet she-cat with black feet

Icemoon- white she-cat with gray spots and tail tip

Shadowfur- all black tom with yellow eyes

Windstorm- tan tabby tom with white stripes near muzzle

Bluetail- dark gray tom with black patches


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Leopardstar?" The dark ginger warrior opened his eyes and slowly stood, scanning his surroundings. He was in a lush, green forest, right next to a clear, bubbling stream. He blinked, confused. Where were all cats? The blood? The noise? Unease pricked his pelt as he stepped forwards, feeling the fresh, springy grass between his paws.

Wait, grass? It was the middle of leaf-bare! Fear began to flood his eyes, and he hissed softly. Where was he?! He unsheathed his claws, slightly relieved at their sharpness.

"Russetheart," Russetheart spun around, teeth bared and claws extended, to find his littermate, Duskwater, looking expectantly at him. Fear flooded Russetheart's eyes as he backed away slowly. "B-But you're dead…" he stammered. Duskwater purred in amusement, flicking his tail slowly. "Welcome to Starclan, brother." He mewed. Russetheart stood, speechless, his ears flat against his head. Anger flashed in Russetheart's eyes, and he lunged towards Duskwater.

"Send me back!" he yowled. "I have to protect my clan!" Duskwater hissed in surprise, then side stepped, sending Russetheart sprawling into the shrubs. Russetheart picked himself up, failing to regain his fighting strength. "It-its not my time yet…" Russetheart stammered, hanging his head. Duskwater turned his head. "I'm sorry Russetheart. I understand how you feel…" Duskwater looked down at his paws. Russetheart flinched, remembering how his brother had died while fighting off a dog that had strayed into their territory.

Duskwater helped him to his feet, and rested his tail on Russetheart's shoulder.

"Leopardstar…" Russetheart sighed heavily, picturing his mate as he'd last seen her, yowling and hissing, fighting for her life at the top of the Stonehill. Russetheart growled under his breath. "If Lilystar lays a claw on her…" He mumbled, his tail lashing behind him.

"Come on." Russetheart plodded after Duskwater, his tail trailing through the foliage. Duskwater glanced over his shoulder at Russetheart, and shook his head slightly.

Russetheart stopped, and raised his head to stare at the forest canopy, his eyes glistening with grief. Duskwater sighed, and turned to face his brother. "Russetheart…" He began. "Duskwater!

You don't understand!" Russetheart interrupted, his voice rising to a wail. "It was unprovoked! It wasn't my time!" Russetheart sat down hard, scattering leaves and dust as he did so. He felt like a kit again, helpless, small, alone. His head drooped, and he let out a yowl of grief. He felt Duskwater's tail rest lightly on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

Duskwater looked helplessly at his brother, his pain-flooded gaze boring into the gound. "There is hope, brother." He murmured. Russetheart pricked his ears at Duskwater's words. "Your death will not go unavenged…" Russetheart's fur stood on end while he watched his brother as he stared into nothingness, a starry look occupying his gaze.

"A storm of blood is near…" Duskwater turned to face Russetheart. "Hurricanes and blizzards will shake the clans." His pelt started to fade, becoming almost translucent. "But there will be one warrior with the silver lining…" Duskwater faded into the trees, his eyes glowing before he disappeared.

"The warrior with silver lining…."


End file.
